


Impreza wigilijna

by madridog (Cirilla9)



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Christmas, Comedy, Crack, Drinking, Families of Choice, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: Samolot nie odleciał w planowanej dacie i skoczkowie utknęli na wigilię jedynie w swoim własnym towarzystwie.





	Impreza wigilijna

**Author's Note:**

> Najważniejsze: wszystko opisane niżej jest od początku do końca zmyślone, napisane dla żartu, nie chciałam nikogo urazić 
> 
> Mniej ważne: odradza się czytanie ludziom uważającym, że lepiej psuć środowisko produkcją sztucznych choinek niż ściąć co roku żywe drzewko
> 
> Zupełnie mało ważne: napisałam, bo przejrzenie fików z naszą reprezentacją w skokach pokazało mi, że fandom jest mały i lichy. Nie wiem, czy ten dodatek zmienia coś na lepsze. Starałam się, ale mogło nie wyjść. Zachęcam do krytyki w komentarzach! :D

Byli w górach, padał śnieg, gwiazdy nieprzesłonięte masywami świeciły tak jak te w domu. A jednak to wciąż nie było to samo. TV mówiło w niezrozumiałym języku, nawet angielskie piosenki w radiu brzmiały jakoś mniej swojsko.

Na lotnisku poinformowano ich, że samolot tego popołudnia nie wyleci, bo jeden z silników wymagał sprawdzenia i odlot przesunięto na ranek następnego dnia. Inne drużyny już zapewne były w domach, z rodziną, jedząc wigilijną kolację, a oni utknęli tu na tym końcu świata, mając za towarzystwo jedynie siebie nawzajem.

Teraz siedzieli smętnie w pokoju hotelowym, na walizkach, bo nikomu nie chciało się rozpakowywać na jedną noc.

\- Że też akurat w taki dzień coś się musiało spieprzyć, - powiedział po raz któryś już tego wieczoru Stefek.

\- Może to i lepiej, - nieoczekiwane słowa Maćka przyciągnęły do niego pytające spojrzenia kolegów. – No, w końcu bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze, a nasze Tupolewy są legendarne z katastrof.

To chyba miał być żart. Nikt się nie zaśmiał. Sarkazm naprawdę nie wychodził Maciusiowi, pomyślał Piotrek.

\- Dość tego, - stwierdził nagle Kamil, zrywając się z miejsca i wyłączając odbiornik TV. – Też wolałbym być teraz z Ewą, ale wy jesteście dla mnie jak druga rodzina. To wyjątkowy dzień, więc go jakoś uczcijmy. Zróbmy sobie chociaż namiastkę świąt. Dawid, Maciek, Stefek, idźcie na tą stację benzynową, co widzieliśmy po drodze. Kupcie jakieś słodycze i alkohol.

Piotrek obserwował z sofy, jak Kamilowy instynkt lidera najwyraźniej przeniósł się ze skoczni na życie, kiedy wydawał wszystkim wokół polecenia. Zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu, że został w tym wyliczeniu pominięty. Wcale nie uśmiechało mu się opuszczenie ogrzewanego pokoju, by maszerować z misją przez zimną noc.

\- Piotrek i ja załatwimy choinkę.

\- Co? – Piotrek zerwał się ze swojego miejsca szybciej niż zwykle wychodził z progu.

\- Drzewko takie, iglaste.

Zanim Piotrek mógł jakoś zripostować, zagłuszył go śmiech reszty kolegów. Po chwili sam do nich dołączył ze swoim charakterystycznym rechotem. Wesołość zawsze była dla niego zaraźliwa i chociaż preferował być autorem żartów, bycie ich obiektem również było zabawne.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie mamy siekiery, - Piotrek stanął w połowie drogi do lasu, kiedy uderzyła go ta oczywista myśl.

\- No i?

\- Jak chcesz ściąć choinkę?

\- Ułamiemy jakąś małą, - wzruszył ramionami Kamil.

Poszli dalej.

Nie musieli wchodzić daleko w las, na brzegu, gdzie docierały dniem promienie słońca, wśród grubych pni i poszycia pełno było mniejszych drzewek. Jak to w górach, królowały świerk i jodła. W końcu zdecydowali się na choinkę nieco wyższą od nich o ładnie rozłożonych gałęziach, a co najważniejsze, w miarę wątłym pniu.

\- I co teraz?

\- Przychyl jej czubek do ziemi, a ja naskoczę na pień tutaj.

\- Wiesz, to chyba nielegalne… - zauważył Piotrek od niechcenia, przyginając równocześnie drzewko zgodnie ze wskazówkami.

\- I kto to mówi, panie „zdarzało mi się skakać pod wpływem”.

\- Raz się zdarzyło, he he, - Piotrek uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tamtego lotu. – Teraz, kiedy mogliby odebrać medale, mam zasadę „piłeś, nie skacz”, he he.

Kamil roześmiał się, bo nikt nie mógł zachować powagi, kiedy Piotrek zaczynał mówić w ten swój sposób.

\- Dobra, trzymasz ją?

\- No.

Kamil nadepnął na miejsce, gdzie pieniek zginał się najmocniej. Młode drewno poddało się z trzaskiem narciarskiemu butowi. Potrzebowali trochę kombinowania i wykręcania drzewka w najróżniejsze strony, zanim udało się je całkowicie oderwać od pnia, ale w końcu im się to udało. A choć w efekcie końcowym dół był poszarpanym kłębkiem ostrych drzazg, nieśli z powrotem swoją zdobycz z satysfakcją, jakiej nie dałoby zdobycie choinki na największej przecenie w supermarkecie.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy wrócili, z pokoju hotelowego dobiegały głosy i śmiech o takim natężeniu i częstotliwości, że mogło to tylko oznaczać, że sklep przy stacji był otwarty, a chłopcy zaczęli konsumpcję alkoholu chyba już po drodze.

Kamil widocznie doszedł do podobnych wniosków, bo mruknął, kręcąc głową:

\- A specjalnie to Stefana z nimi posłałem, żeby miał kto dzieci pilnować.

Zanim Piotrek się zastanowił, czy te słowa aby go nie obrażają, weszli do środka, a tam od razu wręczono im flaszkę. A raczej to co z pół litra się ostało.

\- No, panowie, strzemiennego! - zawołał zarumieniony Dawid.

\- Strzemienny jest na końcu, nie na początku, - Kamil popatrzył z wyrzutem na Stefka.

Stefan wzruszył tylko ramionami z miną pomiędzy przepraszającą wobec Kamila, a pobłażliwą wobec młodszych skoczków.

Piotrek nie miał takich rozterek moralnych jak dwójka jego kumpli najbardziej zbliżonych doń wiekiem, którzy najwyraźniej czuli się rodzicami odpowiedzialnymi za resztę towarzystwa. Cóż, jeśli o niego chodzi, to dwójka dzieciaków w domu wystarczała mu aż nadto, a skoro akurat nie musiał ich pilnować, zamierzał cieszyć się chwilą.

\- No i przecież flaszka się kończy, - stwierdził wesoło i wziął butelkę z rąk mistrza. Płyn palił, ale też przyjemnie rozgrzewał.

Dopiero, kiedy oddał ostatni łyk Kamilowi i sam zaczął ściągać kurtkę, pochylając się po swoje góralskie papucie, zobaczył, że koledzy oprócz prowiantu kupili im prezenty. Kamil dostał pluszowego orzełka, ale Piotrek ledwo na niego zerknął, bo z jego buta wyglądała na niego żółta głowa pikachu.

\- Tak! – wykrzyknął, rzucając się na pokemona. – Kolejny do kolekcji!

Tymczasem na środku pokoju Kamil, Stefan, Dawid i Maciek usiłowali ustawić choinkę w miarę prosto, co okazało się jeszcze trudniejsze niż zwykle z fabrycznym stojakiem do dyspozycji. W końcu Dawid wpadł na pomysł, żeby podeprzeć ją nartami. Efekt końcowy był może nieco specyficzny, ale każdy musiał przyznać, że zimowy klimat był, że hej.

Kiedy druga flaszka zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, a choinka została obwieszona cukierkami i ciastkami w kolorowych papierkach, wszyscy przyznawali już, że jest piękna.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Kamil, pochylając się nad ramieniem Stefka, który bawił się jakąś kartką.

\- Gwiazdę na czubek, - oznajmił Stefek z dumą. – Nie takie rzeczy z córeczką do przedszkola robiłem.

Kamil zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się dokładniej pomiętym papierom.

\- Czy to nie jest regulamin konkursu…?

\- To _był_ regulamin konkursu. Zawody się skończyły, na co to komu.

\- Co to za święta bez kolęd, - odezwał się Dawid. – Kocur, weź coś zagraj.

Maciek niechętnie zostawił swojego drinka, ale podszedł do bagaży, wygrzebując swoją gitarę, która, ze złośliwością właściwą wszystkim rzeczom martwym, znajdowała się na samym dnie pakunków.

\- To co chcecie? – spytał nikogo konkretnego po kilku próbnych chwytach.

\- Cichą noc.

\- Weź, nie chcemy tu zasnąć. Coś żywszego.

\- Przybieżeli do Betlejem!

Popłynęły skoczne dźwięki i pokój, cały hotel wręcz, zatrząsł się od chóru głosów wykrzykujących raczej niż śpiewających słowa refrenu. Chyba naprawdę byli na końcu świata, a obsługa hotelu najwidoczniej także wyjechała do domu lub była profesjonalnie głucha, bo nikt nie wpadł z awanturą, kiedy darli się na całe gardło „pasterze!” i „na lirze!”.

\- Stefek, masz tą gwiazdkę? – spytał Piotrek lekko zachrypniętym głosem, gdy skończyli.

Zapytany pomachał mu w odpowiedzi pięcioramiennym origami.

\- No to załóżmy ją!

Łatwiej było powiedzieć niż zrobić, bo choinka miała to do siebie, że, jak to choinka, zwężała się ku górze. Nie dało się więc podejść odpowiednio blisko bez przewrócenia tak mozolnie ułożonej konstrukcji.

\- Słuchajcie, - powiedział Piotrek z całkowitą pewnością, jaką człowiek może mieć jedynie, gdy w żyłach krąży mu alkohol, - zrobimy tak.

Wyłożył swój krótki plan, reszta z równie podchmielonym animuszem przytaknęła, po czym zainteresowani zajęli odpowiednie pozycje.

\- Dajesz, Dawid, - powiedział Piotrek, przyklękając jak podczas treningów skoków „na sucho”.

Dawid podbiegł dwa kroki, wybił się i skoczył. Zawisł w powietrzu w niemal leżącej pozycji, tyle że zamiast powietrza dźwigały go wyciągnięte ręce Piotra.

\- Sięgasz?

\- Trochę w lewo. Okej.

Dawid, trzymany za biodra, balansował w powietrzu, usiłując przyczepić gwiazdę na czubek choinki.

\- Cholera, pospiesz się, - wysapał Piotrek. – Ciężki jednak jesteś.

Nagle znalazł się tuż obok niego Stefek, pomagając w dźwiganiu kolegi.

\- To jak ty żonę przeniosłeś przez próg, - zakpił.

\- To było parę lat temu.

\- Strata kondycji, co?

\- Raczej brak regularnego treningu.

\- Nie nosisz Justyny codziennie na rękach? – zapytał Stefek z udawanym zdziwieniem.

\- Nie, wiesz, jakoś odkąd urodziła nam się córka, to ją noszę częściej.

\- Wstyd, zaniedbujesz swoją kobietę.

\- Hej, halo, zawiesiłem już, - przerwał im z góry głos Dawida. - Moglibyście mnie postawić i dokończyć tą zajmująca rozmowę później?

\- Dawidku, nie podoba ci się w naszych ramionach?

Kamil i Maciek, siedząc na kanapie, przyglądali się scence niczym dwuosobowa loża szyderców.

\- Daję słowo, to lepsze niż komedia romantyczna, - skomentował Maciek.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz takie filmy.

\- Nie lubię. Aga lubi.

Znów zajęli się obserwowaniem, jak trzyosobowa piramida chwieje się niebezpiecznie blisko kompletnie już ubranego drzewka. Koniec końców Piotrek i Stefek jakoś zdołali postawić Dawida bez strat w ludziach czy dekoracjach.

Piotrek uszczypnął młodszego kolegę lekko w policzek.

\- Ciebie by dać na choinkę. Aniołek jak malowany, he he. Blond loczki, niebieskie oczka.

Dawid nie zaszczycił go nawet odpowiedzią, tylko pokazał mu język.

 

* * *

 

Alkohol różnie działa na ludzi. Jedni robią się kłótliwi, zaczepni i skorzy do bójki z byle powodu, inni po wypiciu zaczynają widzieć wszystko w różowych barwach i kochają cały świat. Piotrek zdecydowanie zaliczał się do drugiej grupy.

Zarzucił rękę na ramiona Maćka, który akurat przechodził obok i przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- O, zobacz, jemioła, - powiedział do ucha koledze, zadzierając głowę do góry, by popatrzeć na kłębek liści.

Maciek popatrzył na niego.

\- Sam ją przyniosłeś z lasu. Chociaż zupełnie nie wiem po co.

\- Noo chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć jak to działa, he he he, - Piotrek zaśmiał się, jakby Maciek opowiedział mu niezły żart. – Co się robi pod jemiołą? Przecież masz dziewczynę. Biedna Agnieszka, mieć faceta, który nie wie-

\- Wiem. Tylko niekoniecznie z tobą.

\- Nie kochasz mnie? – spytał Piotrek tak rzewnym tonem, na jaki stać faceta tylko w paru szczególnych sytuacjach życiowych, takich jak: przyjście na świat syna, przegrana ulubionego klubu piłkarskiego lub po wypiciu alkoholu właśnie.

\- Kocham. Jak brata.

Ku przerażeniu Maćka wyznanie zamiast ostudzić zapał, tylko bardziej rozczuliło Piotrka.

\- Aw, kotku.

W tym momencie na ratunek przybył Kamil.

\- Piotruś, zostaw naszego Kocura. I nie pij już, bo jeszcze tu sobie urządzisz turniej czterech skoczni z balkonu.

Wyplątał łagodnie, ale stanowczo Maćka z uścisku Piotrka i zabrał najmłodszego z kadry poza zasięg rozamorowanego kolegi. Piotrek przez pół sekundy czuł się smutny i opuszczony, ale potem zobaczył Stefka na sofie i ruszył w jego stronę. Do tej pory byli z Kamilem nie do rozdzielenia. Zaraz, co oni na tej kanapie… myziali się? Niee, to musiał odmalować alkohol w jego głowie. Chociaż z drugiej strony, patrząc na to, jak byli blisko, jak się przytulali, czasem nawet przed kamerami, jakie wylewne rzeczy jeden o drugim w wywiadach mówił, a przecież obaj do najbardziej otwartych ludzi, jakich Piotrek znał, nie należeli...

\- Nie oddam ci drinka, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Miałeś swoje, a po kolejne trza by iść znowu na tą stację, a komu by się chciało taki kawał.

Piotrek zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed kumplem i mu się przygląda od dłuższej chwili, rozkminiając jego stopień intymności z liderem. Głos Stefka przyciągnął go z powrotem do chwili obecnej.

\- Kamil mi zabrał Kotka, - powiedział smutno. - Dawid obraził się za nazwanie aniołkiem. A może ty byś chciał, he he, pohulać?

Stefan wywrócił oczami.

\- Idź się lepiej zajmij swoim pokemonem.

To z kolei stwierdzenie przypomniało Piotrkowi o nowo nabytym pikachu, oczy mu się zaświeciły.

\- O, świetna myśl! A zrobisz nam fotkę na insta?

 

* * *

 

Następnego dnia skoczkowie reprezentacji Polski na lotnisku byli nieco wczorajsi. Bladzi, zmęczeni i małomówni. Ale mieli za sobą udane zawody, naprawdę miły wieczór i mnóstwo ciekawych zdjęć w telefonach. Ponadto na lotnisku nie było fotoreporterów z oślepiającym błyskiem fleszy, a w razie czego gogle mieli przygotowane. Ogólnie, jeśli zignorować kaca, zapowiadał się całkiem przyjemny świąteczny czas w rodzinnym gronie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie wybył trener. Nie mam pojęcia, po jakich to zawodach umiejscowione ani w jakich rejonach geograficznych.
> 
> Powstał fanart!  
> Tu można sobie obczaić: https://www.instagram.com/p/BrYtawYlLJm/


End file.
